Wizard's in Wonderlad
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: It doesn't take a Wizard to tell you that you've fallen a little too far down the Rabbit hole... HP/DM Slash possibly Do'nt like it. don't read it. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are being used for entertainment not prophet.
1. Page drool on Alice

'tis wisdom to say that logic defines Insanity,

but when the two combine,

you may find,

that your logic is slightly faulty,

"Mr. Potter." Came Madam Pince's voice. Harry Potter raised his head with a jolt, his blured vision skewing the figure who had interupted his nap. The light from her lamp making it even more difficult to see anything. He groped around for his glasses, before the voice of Madam Pince burrowed into his drowzy brain again. "Mr. Potter." Her voice a little louder now. Harry put his had up to block the light.

"Yeah, what? what?" He said waving at her to move the lamp out of his face. She pulled it away and set it down, putting her hands on her hips.

"My library is not a dormitory." she said in irritation. "If you want to sleep I suggest that you walk yourself to Gryffindor tower." Harry slipped his glasses on, blinking at the vulture-like librarian. His eyes adjusted too slowly for Madam Pince's liking and she harped at him once more. This time with more vigor. "Up and out Mr. Potter! It is past library hours. Out!" Harry moved hastily out of his chair stumbling slightly as his leg had not woken up with the rest of his body.

"Alright, alright." He said magicing all his things into his shoulder bag and moving quickly to the door. He scuttled out of the library with the occasional poke and prod from the Librarian's wand. As soon a he was on the other side of the door it closed with a snap. "Sheesh." Harry said to himself rubbing the back of his neck, walking along the corridor as he did so. The halls were dark, as was usual at midnight and being one with bad sight anyway he lit his wand with a whisper of. "Lumos." He then opened his bag and pulled out the book he had fallen asleep on. It was a small white book with the picture of a girl in a funny dress and apron standing next to a tree. In the tree was a cat, or what appeared to be a cat it was hard to tell since it's body was completely gone except for it's face. This book was a Muggle book and was required reading in the Muggle studies class, well he had had other options but he chose this one. It was an odd book, the man who wrote it seemed like he had been drinking way too much fire whiskey and became a test rat for the Weasley twins. He laughed, that sounded like something they would do. Kiddnap some poor drunk bloke and do tests on him with their new products until he passed out or they decied they were done. Harry was pulled out of his trance by a portait that was complaining about the light.

"Oi, I'm sleepin'! Would you put that out?" Harry looked up.

"Oh yeah..." He said "...sorry." and turned his wanded away from the wall. He relised at that point that he didn't know where he was, the man in the painting didn't look familiar. he rumadged in his bag again and pulled out the Marauder's map. "I solomley sware that I am up to no good." The map morphed out of it's blank state and into a very useful rendered map of the school grounds. He found that he was actually in the dungeons and how he had ended up here was a mystery in it's own right. "How the blazes..." He went silent mid sentence because he heard a noise from around the corner. He looked down at the map to find Snape's name walking down the hall. "Oh brillant." He said delumonating his wand and croutching in a corner, hoping to avoid detention.


	2. Nonsencical

He heard Snape's voice talking to his own head of house.

"He has an unfortunate habit of trailing the corridors at night. A trait he inherited from his father." Harry smiled _indeed he did in fact share this trait with his father and Snape had the habit of continuously telling him so. _

"I have seen my share of Potter's delinquency, but I see no reason why we should stoop to tracking him and over seeing him every night." McGonnogal replied in Ernest. This idea came most likely from the mind of Snape himself and was annoyed that this was even a discussion point. The lite wand circled the corner and Harry watched as the two Professor's walked by him. Snape brushed by him, but McGonngal raised her eyebrow at him. _Harry still had a suspicion that cats could see through his cloak, but he had never stopped and thought that maybe Animagus cats would have that ability too. _He gulped and she gave him a twitch with her head that clearly stated _Get back to bed _then turned away smiling faintly. Snape to Harry's relief had not caught any of this and was ranting still about his idea. Harry carefully made his way in the other direction to another set of stairs that went up, but in the opposite direction of Snape.

At one point he found himself in front of the Room of Requirement and smiled as he passed the door, at the fond memories it held. Suddenly the door revealed itself to him. The Room never opened unless it had been instructed to. Curiosity getting the best of him he slipped inside, wishing for the door to stay quiet to which it did. He scanned the dorm size room. The Room had been told by whom ever the occupant to look like a Slytherin Boy's dormitory. This confused Harry until he saw the only boy in the world he never ever wanted to see. Draco Malfoy stood at the end of one of the beds. The bed had curtains at it's sides so whom ever Malfoy was looking at Harry could not see them. _Curiouser and Curiouser _This was so strange Harry thought to himself, but to his horror and amazement it got even more strange. He saw the figure that was on the bed crawl across to where Malfoy was and start touch him, all of him. Harry's current angle didn't allow him to see the person yet. The figure continued stroking Draco's sides with thin fingers, then he was lifting Malfoy's shirt and kissing the boy's stomach. Harry didn't want to see this, this was definitely one of the things he never wanted ever in his life to see. For some reason though, something about the unknown figure having such control over Malfoy was intoxicating and Harry had to know who it was. Malfoy whimpered and moaned as the figure moved his mouth over of of Malfoy's nipples. _It was a "him"..._ Harry thought as he moved around to see the figure, he stopped dead when he discovered the persons identity. _It wasn't just a Him, it was him. _Him, Harry Potter doing unspeakable things to Malfoy's body. He who was in complete control of Malfoy just by touching him in a curtain way, but How, was he? How was he standing there watching himself do things to Malfoy that never even crossed his mind. _Having Se... _Harry couldn't fathom it, couldn't voice it in his head. He ran, ran to the door and out a loud moan of Draco's pleasure wofting after him out the door.

Panting heavily he had not stopped running until he had got to The Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Brittle Faust." He said breathlessly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"A little late my dear, don't you think? A rough night you look to be having." She said as she swung forward. Harry bolted through it and onto the couch next to Ron, who was snoring. Hermione looked up at him from the floor with in her lap, her face contorted in concern.

"Harry, Are you alright?" Harry looked down at her and then into the fire. He didn't have the heart to tell her, he was confused. Two Harrys, one hating Malfoy's slimy guts and the other doing... He still couldn't say it. All he could hear in his head was that moan, Malfoy's moan of pleasure. It echoed in his ears as he sat staring into the fire.


End file.
